lxgfandomcom-20200216-history
List of minor or background characters in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
This is a''' list of minor or background characters''' who are referenced, alluded or feature in cameo appearances in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen comics, graphic novels and prose stories by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. This list exclusively does not include main or supporting characters, nor any characters who are substantially involved in the plot of the series. This list does not include any adaptations (films, TV shows, etc.) as they are considered non-canon. Overview Character's name *Original source/author *Appearances or mention in the League universe *Brief biography/overview *Notes The appearance key is: *V1I1: Volume I, Issue #1 (example) *V1C: Volume I cover (example) *V1I2BC: Volume I, Issue #2, Back Cover (example) *V1S: Volume I supplemental materials (example) *ASV: Allan and the Sundered Veil *NTA: The New Traveller's Almanac *BD: Black Dossier *MIM:'' Minions of the Moon'' *NHI:'' Nemo: Heart of Ice'' *NRB: Nemo: The Roses of Berlin *NRG: Nemo: River of Ghosts *PM: A Perfect Match... And a Perfect Fuse! *TJR: The Johnson Report *SSM: Seven Stars Monthly *LXG80s: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: 1980s (An April Fools prank) When an appearance is italicized, it refers to an appearance where the character does not directly appear but is instead mentioned or referenced. A Adam Adamant *''Adam Adamant Lives!'' (TV series) *V3I2 *A swashbuckling Victorian gentleman adventurer who was trapped in a block of ice in 1902 by his nemesis and later thawed back out in the mid-60's. *He is seen entering his car into a service station and later attending the Flying Cylinder club. Count Allamistakeo *''Some Words with a Mummy'', Edgar Allen Poe *V1C *An immortal mummy and proposed member of a mid-19th century League. *He is shown sleeping on the cover of Volume 1. Alice *''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'', Lewis Carrol *VC1, NTA, V3I2 *A young girl who discovered the subterranean world of Wonderland, via a rabbit-hole and a magical mirror. She is believed to have starved to death due to the changing of her body chemistry during her passing through Wonderland via the Looking-Glass. In 1969 she is seen in Mina's drug-induced hallucination, exposing her own breasts and eating cake. *Her initials are A. L., likely referencing Alice Liddell, a real individual on whom it is assumed Carroll based the character. Ally Sloper *''Judy'' and Ally Sloper's Half-Holiday, Charles Ross & Marie Duval *V1I6, V1S, V2I5, V3I2 *A red-nosed and blustery, lazy schemer often found "sloping" through alleys to avoid his landlord and other creditors. *Visual cameo during the Martian invasion of London. Andy Capp *''Andy Capp'', Reg Smythe *BD, V3I1, V3I2 *A working-class figure who never actually works, living in Hartlepool. *Is seen wandering the streets of London in 1969. Visual cameo only. Ariel *''The Tempest'', William Shakespeare *NTA, BD *Member of Prospero's Men. Artful Dodger *''Oliver Twist'', Charles Dickens *V1I6 *Jack Dawkins, a.k.a. the Artful Dodger, is a pickpocket in Victorian London. The Dodger leads his gang of children to the sewers for protection from the gang war between Moriarty and Fu Manchu King Arturus *King Arthur, Arthurian legend *''NTA'', BD *A legendary King of England whom Sir Roland (Orlando) served under. Had his mythical sword Excalibur taken by Roland in the Fall of Camelot. Paul Ashby *''The Rebel (film) *V3I2C *An eccentric artist who believes his radical art is under-appreciated. Painter of "Hyde Park" from the Crichton Gallery, seen on the back cover of ''Century: 1969. Colonel Steve Austin *''Cyborg'', Martin Caidin *LXG80s *A superhuman cyborg and proposed member of the previous American League. Visual cameo only. *Introduced as part of an April Fools' prank in 2010. B Mr. Badger *''The Wind in the Willows'', Kenneth Grahame *V2I4-5 *A gruff creation of Dr. Moreau. *Visual cameo only. Robert "Rocky" Balboa *''Rocky'' film series *LXG80s *A steadfast heavyweight boxer and proposed member of the previous American League. Visual cameo only. *Introduced as part of an April Fools' prank in 2010. Pvt. Baldrick *''Blackadder Goes Forth (TV miniseries) *BD *A stupid but kind-hearted British soldier serving under Cpt. Blackadder in World War I. Not mentioned by name; visual cameo in Orlando's biography. He is based visually on actor and historian Tony Robinson, who played multiple incarnations of the character. Barbar the Elephant *''The Story of Barbar, Jean de Brunhoff *NTA *King of the elephants, not mentioned by name. Allan Quatermain is skeptical of his claims to be a king. Bosco "B.A." Baracus *''The A-Team'' (TV series) *LXG80s *A muscular ex-commando and mercenary wanted for a crime he did not commit. He was selected to join Doc Brown's American League in the 1980s. *Introduced as part of an April Fools' prank in 2010. Josiah Barlet *''The West Wing'' (TV series) *''V3I3'' *Mentioned as having been President of the United States, leaving the office by 2009. *Likely an analog for real individual George W. Bush, Jr. The Beast *''Beauty and the Best'', Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve *''NTA'' *A selfish French prince who was transformed into a hideous creature as punishment, but was redeemed by his lover. *The Beast's castle was among the landmarks destroyed during WWI. The Beetle *''The Beetle'', Richard Marsh *V1S, V2I3 *A giant, deformed Beetle inhabited by the soul of an Egyptian princess who can transform itself into a beautiful Egyptian woman or an ugly old man. The creature was later caught and encapsulated in the League museum. Beowulf *''Beowulf'', an ancient English epic poem *BD *A Scandinavian hero who aids King Hrothgar in killing the monster Grendel. He met Orlando. Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men *''Flower Pot Men'' (TV series) *BD *Two twin creatures made from flowerpots. *Their skeletons are seen decaying in Greyfriars School. Bernard Black *''Black Books (TV series) *V3I3 *An antisocial, alcoholic Irish bookshop owner who is seen shoving a man resembling his creator (comedy writer Graham Linehan) out of his shop. Visual cameo only. He is based visually on actor and comedian Dylan Moran. Sexton Blake *''The Halfpenny Marvel, Harry Blyth *V1S *A famous gentleman detective who is believed to have solved the mystery behind Edwin Drood. Cpt. Edmund Blackadder *''Blackadder Goes Forth'' (TV miniseries) *BD *A sarcastic, narcissistic officer in the British Army in World War I. Seen in the Trenches in Orlando's biography. Visual cameo only. He is based visually on actor and comedian Rowan Atkinson. Lord Edmund Blackadder *''Blackadder II (TV miniseries) *BD *A sarcastic, narcissistic Tudor nobleman serving under Queen Gloriana, seen in a visual cameo in The Blazing World. He is based visually on actor and comedian Rowan Atkinson. Black Cat *''Pocket Comics, Alfred Harvey *''BD'', V4I2 *An American superhero. Her alter-ego is movie star Linda Turner. She meets Murray and Quatermain during their exile in 1948 and is later seen in the Superhuman Retirement Home in 2010. *She is not to be confused with the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. Sir Percival Blakeney *''The Scarlet Pimpernel'', Emma Orczy *V1I2, V1C, NTA, BD *A masked adventurer who saves members of the French aristocracy from execution in the French Revolution and member of the 18th century League. *His portrait with other members of his League is seen in Volume 1, as well as the film adaptation. Blemmyes *European mythology *V3I3 *A species of humanoids with no heads, whose mouths and facial features are instead located on their chests. *A hunting party of Blemmyes was seen wandering the English countryside as Mina and Orlando travel to Hogwarts. Horatio Blimp *The works of David Low. *V2I2, V1C, BDS *An overconfident major in the British army who leads the initial strike against the extraterrestrial invaders. He is seen again in "What Ho, Gods of the Abyss!". Ernst Stavro Blofeld *''Thunderball'', Ian Fleming *''NRG'' *The head mastermind of the global crime syndicate SPECTRE. His organization has some affiliation with the Mabuse family. Bluebeard *''Bluebeard'', French folktale *''NTA'' *A wealthy violent man who had the habit of murdering his wives. *Bluebeard's castle was among the landmarks destroyed during WWI. Blue Bolt *''Blue Bolt Comics'', Novelty Press, Joe Simon, Jack Kirby *V4I2 *A former Harvard football player, Fred Parrish was healed by radium following a devastating airplane crash in the subterranean land of Deltos, giving him the power to harness lightning. *Visual cameo in the Superhuman Retirement Home. Blue Meanie *''Yellow Submarine'' (film) *''NTA'', V3I2, V4I1 *A race of high-pitched, flamboyant blue-skinned dwarfs that inhabited the undersea realm of Pepper's Land. They were presumably killed off during the Falklands War. *One of them can be seen during Mina's drug-induced hallucination at Terner's concert. Visual cameo only. Captain Peter Blood *''Captain Blood: His Odyssey'', Rafael Sabatini *NTA *A former physician, soldier and sailor and current member of the Pirates conference. Boadicea *Real individual *V3I1 *Warrior queen of the Iceni tribe in Roman-era England. Mentioned by Andrew Norton, who mentions the urban legend that her bones are buried beneath King's Cross Platform 10. James Bond III (J3) *''Live and Let Die'' (film) *V3I3 *The third MI5 Agent to assume the identity of James Bond for propaganda reasons, seen staffing the MI5 headquarters in 2009. *J3 is modeled after third Bond actor Roger Moore, referencing a popular fan theory that James Bond is a title assumed by different agents, to compensate for the age and change of the actor playing Bond. James Bond VI (J6) *''Casino Royale'' (film) *V3I3 *The sixth and current MI5 Agent to assume the identity of James Bond, seen staffing the MI5 headquarters in 2009. *J6 is modeled after sixth Bond actor Daniel Craig. Brain Boy *''Four Color'', Herb Castle *''BD'' *American superhero with psychic powers. He meets Murray and Quatermain during their exile. Peter Bradey *''The Invisible Man'' (1958 TV series) *BD *Successor to Hawley Griffin in the 1940s League who duplicated Griffin's experiments to become invisible. Noted as being a "second rate" invisible man due to his frantic coughing fits, a result of his chain-smoking. Charlie Brown *''Peanuts'', Charles M. Schultz *BD *An American child whose head appears to have swelled and disfigured. *He is seen talking to Snow White in The Blazing World. Visual cameo only. Doctor Emmet Brown *''Back to the Future'' (film trilogy) *LXG80s *An eccentric inventor who built a time machine out of a Delorean. The doctor was chosen to band together an American League to combat the Lost Boys in the 1980s. *Introduced as part of an April Fools' prank in 2010. Paul Bunyan *American folklore *''NTA'', V4C *An American giant and lumberjack hailing from the peninsula of Brobdingnag. Natty Bumppo *''The Deerslayer'', James Fennimore Cooper *''V1I2'', V1C,'' NTA'', BD *American colonial raised by Native Americans and member of the 18th century League. He is seen in a portrait with the rest of the League. William George "Billy" Bunter *''The Magnet'', Frank Richards *V1S, BD *Former student at Greyfriars School. His sister Bessie married Harold Wharton, a.k.a. Big Brother. *His full name is not given since the character's trademark is not yet in the public domain. Jack Burton *''Big Trouble in Little China'' (film) *LXG80s *A tough truck driver who had a wild adventure in the underworld of San Francisco's Chinatown. He was selected to join Doc Brown's American League in the 1980s. *Introduced as part of an April Fools' prank in 2010. Angelica Button * The Simpsons (TV series), episode "The Haw Haw Couple" * V3I3 * A student at Hogwarts whose name appears on a file in Tom Riddle's office. * Angelica Button was a parody of Harry Potter in The Simpsons ''in what was intended as a satire upon underpaid writing talent. She was once played by character Lisa Simpson. C Caliban *''The Tempest, William Shakespeare *NTA, BD *Brutish servant of Prospero and member of Prospero's League. Captain America *''Captain America Comics'', Marvel Comics, Joe Simon, Jack Kirby *V4I2 *The alter ego of Steve Rogers, a frail young man enhanced to the peak of human perfection by an experimental serum to aid the United States government's efforts in World War II. *He is seen in the Superhuman Retirement Home in 2010, sporting a swastika tattoo. Visual cameo only. Captain Marvel *''Shazam!, Fawcett Comics, DC Comics *BD, V4I2 *An American superhero and alter-ego of thirteen-year-old Billy Batson, who proclaims the word "Shazam" to transform into a fully-grown superhuman with magical powers. *Mina and Allan encountered him in the 1940s during their exile. He is not mentioned by name and is later seen in The Blazing World. And elderly Billy Batson is later seen in the Superhuman Retirement Home in 2010, having forgotten his signature word. *Captain Marvel is the retired name for the DC Comics superhero known today as Shazam, who had his name changed in 2011 to avoid confusion with the Captain Marvel characters from Marvel Comics, who own the trademark for the name. He was also formerly known as Captain Thunder. Captain Universe *''Captain Universe, Mick Anglo *MIM, V3I2,'' V3I3'' *A superhero who worked with Mina in her disguise as Vull the Invisible during her time as a member of the Seven Stars, a British superhero group. He defeated Stardust the Space Wizard. *He is one of few copyrighted characters in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen used with the permission of their copyright owner, and therefore there was no need to veil the identity of the character. Captain Video *''Captain Video and his Video Rangers'' (TV series) *V4I2 *The commander of the Video Rangers, an organization that upholds peace and justice through open diplomacy or through more covert operations. *His face appears on a t-shirt in New York City in 2010. Carmilla *''Carmilla'', J. Sheridan Le Fanu *V1S *A female vampire and former countess who preys on the innocent, preferably female victims. Katy Carr *''What Katy Did'', Sarah Chauncey Woolsey *V1I2 *One of Miss Coote's teachers. Jack Carter *''Jack's Return Home'', Ted Lewis *V3I2 *Hired to investigate the death of Basil Thomas. Kills Kosmo Gallion, the vessel of Oliver Haddo. His surname is omitted due to the character's copyright status. * Perhaps coincidentally, Carter strongly resembles John Constantine, a character Alan Moore created with DC Comics in the pages of Swamp Thing. Nicholas "Nick" Carter *''The Old Detective’s Pupil'', John R. Coryell & Ormond G. Smith *V1S *A professional detective and master of disguise. Casper the Friendly Ghost *''The Friendly Ghost'', Seymour Reit & Joe Oriolo *V4I1 *The deceased spirit of young Casper McFadden who only wants to be friends with humans, but is apparently frightened of teams of women. *Visual cameo on the Island of Spectralia. Cat in the Hat *''The Cat in the Hat'', Theodor Seuss Geisel *''NTA'' *A strange phenomenon reportedly spotted on Mulberry Street in Springfield, Massachusets, by Randolph Carter, supposedly originating from the dream-world town of Ulthar. Mr. Cave *''The Crystal Egg'', H.G. Wells *V1S *An antiquarian, becomes obsessed with his crystal egg, through which it is possible to observe the surface of Mars. Counterwise, his egg was a device used by the Molluscs to spy on the Earth for their oncoming invasion. Cesare *''The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari'' (film) *BD *A hypnotized somnambulist who carried out a series of murders directed by Dr. Caligari. *Cesare appears to be the first in line of what would later become the Schlaffkommandos. Professor George Challenger *''The Lost World'', Arthur Conan Doyle *''NTA'', V3I1 *Explorer and consultant to the Second Murray Group. *Only mentioned in dialogue, and has not appeared in person thus far. Two sailors discuss his coming expedition to Peru, presumably to find the "Lost World". Lord John "Tarzan" Clayton III *''Tarzan of the Apes'', Edgar Rice Burroughs *''NTA'', BD, V3I3 *A man raised by a tribe of advanced apes in the jungles of Africa who briefly returned to civilization. Is a friend of Orlando following WWI. Commando Cody *''Commando Cody'' (film serial) *BD *A superhero scientist armed with a one-man flying suit and an aerodynamic helmet who fights alien threats. *Visual cameo in the Blazing World. The Cheshire Cat *''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'', Lewis Carrol *V2C *A supernatural cat which Alice encountered while in Wonderland. The animal was later caught, stuffed and mounted on display in the League museum. Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *''Chitty-Chitty-Bang-Bang'', Ian Fleming *BD *A car with the ability to fly. It is hinted to be the first in a line of Bond cars. *The implication that the car is a Bond car is in reference to the mutual author Ian Fleming. The car's association with Night Industries might also be a reference to KITT from the TV series Knight Rider. Vincent Chase *''Entourage (TV series) *''V3I3 *Mentioned on a film poster as starring in the film Aquaman 2: Revenge of Quisp. Sir Winston Churchill *Real individual *''BD'' *The Prime Minister of Britain who led England to an allied victory in WWII. He drunkenly predicts the election of Harold Wharton's socialist regime. Clangers *''Clangers (TV series) *MIM *Mouse-like alien creatures living on the moon, who eat green soup provided by the Soup Dragon and communicate through whistling. * Moore and O'Neill appear to have represented a common misconception with the Clangers, as within the canon of the original show the Clangers do not live on the moon, but rather a distant planet. Santa Claus *Christmas Holiday Icon *V2S, NTA *A mystic shaman who wears inside-out reindeer skin and delivers presents to children on the Winter Solstice. The skeleton of a more traditional-looking Santa Claus is seen on the moon in the supplementary material of ''Volume II. Conan the Barbarian *''Conan the Barbarian'' series, Robert E. Howard *''NTA'' *The prehistoric warrior king of Cimmeria of the bygone Hyborian era, which is now modern-day Sweden. *Referred to as "Amra", or "the lion," a name he earned while pirating the Shemitish she-devil Bêlit. Jeremiah "Jerry" Cornelius *''The Cornelius Quartet'', Michael Moorcock *BD, V3I2 *An urban adventurer, secret agent, and superhero of ambiguous and occasionally polymorphous gender. Cosmic Boy * Adventure Comics #247, DC Comics, Otto Binder & Al Plastino *V4I1 *A founding member and leader of the Legion of Super-Heroes. *He is seen striking down Burt Steele when he and Satin Astro break into the Legion's headquarters to use their aeonosphere. Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward * Thunderbirds (TV series) * V3I2 * A Secret Agent working for International Rescue. Seen walking the streets of London in 1969 and is connected with a scandal on a newspaper cover. Visual cameo only. Crimson Avenger *''Detective Comics'', Jim Chambers, DC Comics *''BD'' *An American superhero who meets Murray and Quatermain during their exile. He was recently residing in Gotham City at the time. Crom *''Conan the Barbarian'' series, Robert E. Howard *''BD'' *A proto-Celtic deity worshipped by the prehistoric Cimmerians. Robinson Crusoe *''Robinson Crusoe'', Daniel Defoe *NTA *A castaway who spent 28 years on a remote tropical desert island near Trinidad who braved savages, slaves, and radicals before finally being rescued. Cthulhu * The Call of Cthulhu, H. P. Lovecraft * ASV, V1S, BD * A monstrous, winged extraterrestrial creature worshiped by an ancient cult. Also known as "Kutulu". He is mentioned a few times, though only as an urban legend. Colonel Cuckoo *''Whatever happened to Colonel Cuckoo?, Gerald Kersh *V3I3 *A disfigured soldier who has been immortal since the Napoleonic Wars. He meets Orlando at the conflict at Q'Mar. Curipuri *''The Lost World, Arthur Conan Doyle *V1S, NRG *The monstrous, living dinosaurs native to White Maple Land. D Vince Dakin *''The Burden of Proof'', James Barlow *V3I2 *An openly homosexual London gangster. He hires Jack Carter to investigate Basil Thomas' death. Dalek * Doctor Who (TV serial) * V3I2 * Daleks are an extraterrestrial race of mutants from the planet Skaro, encased in a mechanical shell with a function to "exterminate" life forms they deem impure. They are frequent enemies of The Doctor. * A Dalek is seen in Mina Murray's drug-induced hallucination in 1969. Visual cameo only. Desperate Dan *''The Dandy'', Dudley D. Watkins *''NRG'' *Reportedly the world's strongest man, able to lift a cow with one hand. *Is revealed to be the offspring of Hugo Coghlan. Hugo Danner *''Gladiator'', Philip Wylie *''NRG'', V4I2 *A superhero born in the late 19th century with superhuman abilities via prenatal experimentation. Hugo Coghlan was hired by Clark Savage Sr. to assassinate Danner so that there wouldn't be any competition between him and his son. Bo "Bandit" Darville *''Smokey and the Bandit'' (film) *LXG80s *A truck-driving legend from Atlanta, Georgia, and proposed member of the previous American League. Visual cameo only. *Introduced as part of an April Fools' prank in 2010. Francois Delambre *''The Fly'', George Langleaan *BD *A scientist who became a fly-like hybrid after a failed experiment involving teleportation. *Visual cameo in The Blazing World. Dhorians *''Justice League of America #3'', DC Comics, Gardner Fox, Mike Sekowsky *MIM *A race of pink-skinned insectoid aliens that enslaved the Galley-Wag and his kind aboard their space vessel. They hail from a "vast atomic light... known as 'Olodoria’ or something similar," but which is known on Earth as 'Antares'." Gunga Din *''Gunga Din'', Rudyard Kipling *V1S *The ghost of an Indian water-carrier who was killed protecting a British soldier's life. Dogtanian *''Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds'' (TV show) *BD, NHI *An anthropomorphic canine musketeer hailing from Megapatagonia. Visual Cameo only. Dick Donovan *''The Man-Hunter: Stories from the Notebook of a Detective'', J. E. Preston Muddock *V1I2 *Supernatural detective and agent of MI5 who handles the recruitment of Hyde and Griffin. The Doctor *''Doctor Who'' (TV series) *V3I2, V3I3 *A time-traveling alien and vigilante who changes his appearance when he is close to death. Different incarnations of the character have visual cameos throughout Volume III. * Additionally, his time-traveling spaceship the TARDIS, resembling a Police Box, can be seen on a map of The Blazing World in'' Black Dossier''. Doctor John Dolittle *''The Story of Doctor Dolittle'', Hugh Lofting *''V1S'', NTA *An English doctor who can communicate with animals. The postal service he founded is seen in The New Traveller's Almanac and it is hinted that Mina Murray influenced him to his practice of protecting animals. Count Dracula *''Dracula'', Bram Stoker *BD, V3I2 *A powerful vampire whom Mina Murray faced alongside Abraham Van Helsing. Mina and Allen once visited his abandoned castle in the mountains of Transylvania. He appears to her in a drug-induced hallucination that drives her to insanity. Dreadful Flying Glove *''Yellow Submarine'' (film) *V4I1 *A floating demonic monster resembling a giant disembodied gloved hand that once terrorized the inhabitants of Pepper's Land. The creature's rotting corpse was seen on the island's ravaged beachside. *Visual cameo only. DriveShaft *''Lost'' (TV series) *''V3I3'' *A rock band formerly led by singer Charlie Pace. A poster is seen promoting their new album "Oh, Who Cares?". E Thomas Edison *Real individual *''V1I1'' *An American inventor who presumably is responsible for many of the League universe's advanced technology. A circuit-breaker bears the name "Edison Telsaton". *His portrayal might possibly be a reference to Serviss' Edison's Conquest of Mars, an unauthorized follow-up to Wells' War of the Worlds. Eeyore *''Winnie-the-Pooh'', A. A. Milne *BD *A sorrowful stuffed donkey that once resided in the Hundred Acre Wood. He was later mounted and put on display in Greyfriars. Erik *''The Phantom of the Opera'', Gaston Leroux *''NTA'', BD *A deformed outcast who spent his existence haunting the Paris Opera House. While believed to be dead, he makes an appearance in a photograph of the Opera House attendance in 1911, lurking amongst the audience. Visual cameo only. *His appearance here is modeled after Lon Chaney's depiction of the character in the iconic Universal film. F Wu Fang *''Exploits of Elaine'', Arthur B. Reeve *V1S *A criminal mastermind and gang leader from China, operating in the United States. Grimly Feendish *''Wham!'' (comics), Leo Baxendale *V3I3 *A ghoulish master criminal seeking world domination through outrageous plots. His body was found dead in a portrait at Hogwarts following the Antichrist's attack. Visual cameo only. Felix the Cat *''Feline Follies'' (cartoon) *V3I2 *A cartoon cat with a magical bag and surreal abilities. *He is seen during Mina's drug-induced spiritual transcendence into the astral plane. Visual cameo only. Samuel Ferguson *''Five Weeks in a Balloon'', Jules Verne *''V1I5'' *An acquaintance of Captain Nemo who provided his balloon Victoria. His name appears on a tag attached to the balloon. Fiend Without a Face *''Fiend Without a Face'' (film) *BD *A mentally constructed invisible creature that feeds on atomic power and steals human brains and spinal columns to use as bodies in order to multiply its numbers. *Visual cameo in both the Interplanetary Zoo and the Space Port giftshop. Barney Fife *''The Andy Griffith Show'' (TV series) *''BD'' *Sheriff's deputy in the fictional town of Maybury. Briefly mentioned in a written portion of the Black Dossier, and encountered the League during their stay in America in the 1950s. Argus Filch *''Harry Potter'' series, J. K. Rowling *V3I3 *A caretaker from Hogwarts, whose skeleton is seen split in half in the ruins of Harry Potter's massacre of Hogwarts. Firebrand Frobisher *''The Ghostly Guardian'', Valiant Comics *V4I1 *The ghost pirate who haunts Masthead Manor. He is seen visiting the island of Spectralia, frightened by Mina Murry's presence. *Visual cameo only. Jack Flash * The Beano, Dudley Watkins * V3I2 * A Mercurian superhero with the ability to fly. In 1969, his suicide is reported after years of depression and three failed attempts to gas himself due to his waning popularity. * Jumping from a tower block, repeated attempts to gas himself and being "all right now" are references to the Rolling Stones song "Jumpin' Jack Flash". Some have suggested that Jack Flash was a failed Moonchild, since the B-side for "Jumpin Jack Flash" was "Child of the Moon". Harry Flashman *''Tom Brown's Schooldays'', Thomas Hughes *V1S *An unlikeable bully and scoundrel. Derek Flint *''Our Man Flint'' (film) *''V4I1'' *World adventurer and master spy for ZOWIE - the Zonal Organization World Intelligence Espionage. He was well-known for his smoking habit. Frankenstein's Monster *''Frankenstien; or, The Modern Prometheus'', Marry Shelly *V1S, NTA, BD, V4C *The hideous scientific experiment created by Dr. Victor Frankenstien out of dead body parts who fled to the Arctic wastelands. He later met and married Olimpia in Toyland. Martin Fraser *''Fraser of Africa'', George Beardmore *''V3I3'' *A courageous white hunter who worked in the game reserves of colonial Tanganyika. He is buried next to Alan Quatermain's grave. Phileas Fogg *''Around the World in Eighty Days'', Jules Verne *V1C, V1S *Gentleman explorer and proposed member of a mid-19th century League. President Max Foster *''Wild in the Streets'' (film) *''V3I2'' *A hippie fascist President of the United States mentioned by Mina Murray. His policies lead to internment camps for people over 30, who were then forced to drink LSD. Fox-Squirrel *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (film) *V4I1 *A small stripped mammal resembling a cross between a fox and a squirrel. One is seen fleeing from Satin Astro and Burt Steel in the City of We. *Visual cameo only. Frog Footman *''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'', Lewis Carrol *V2C *The Duchess' amphibious servant whom Alice befriended while in Wonderland. The animal was later caught, stuffed and mounted on display in the League museum. G G-8 *''G-8 and His Battle Aces'', Robert J. Hogan *BD *A WWI aviator and former spy who often dealt with supernatural and science fiction inspired threats created/employed by the Germans. *Orlando's comments on G-8 being "frankly, bonkers" might be a poke at either his outlandish adventures or possibly author Philip Jose Farmer’s controversial theory that G-8 was another alias for The Shadow and The Spider. Kosmo Gallion *''The Avengers'' (TV series), episode "Warlock" *V3I2 *Member of Oliver Haddo's cult whose body is stolen as a vessel for Haddo during a body swap in 1948. He dies in Haddo's expiring body. Gansa *''The Man in the Moone'', Francis Godwin *MIM *A species of spacefaring goose capable of carrying substantial loads which Domingo Gonsales harnessed to traverse to the moon. The skeletons of the birds were later found by Mina Murray during her lunar trip in 1964. Garth *''Garth'', Steve Dowling *V3I1, V3I2 *A time-traveling naval captain born with superhuman strength. Is seen wandering King's Cross Station in 1969. Visual cameo only. Jay Gatsby *''The Great Gatsby'', F. Scott Fitzgerald *''BD'' *One of Orlando's wealthy friends following WWI. Georgie Giraffe *''Rainbow'', Julius Stafford Bakerand *V2I5 *A friend of Tiger Tim and one of Dr. Moreau's creations. *Visual cameo only. Johnny Gentle *''Infinite Jet'', David Foster Wallace *''V4I2'' *A television personality and future president who questions President Palmer's nationality and plans to annex Canada and Mexico. *Gentle appears to be an analog for real-life President Donald Trump. Professor Gibberne *''A New Accelerator'', H.G. Wells *''V1S'' *The inventor of “a new accelerator,” a drug which gives the human body superspeed. Gillman *''The Creature of the Black Lagoon'' (film) *NTA, NRG *An amphibious race of monstrous humanoids residing in the murky depths of the Black Lagoon. *The creature is hypothesized to be a Sea Devil, a subspecies of Silurian from Dr. Who. Godzilla * Godzilla (film) * TJR, NRG * A gigantic reptilian monster which was mutated by nuclear pollution and often terrorizes Japan. * Godzilla is never directly named, but it is implied that he battled the Nautilus on the Japanese coast in the 1950s. Janni Nemo claims that there are burns on her arm as the result of the monster's atomic breath; the beast was presumably killed by Hugo Coghlan. Auric Goldfinger *''Goldfinger'', Ian Fleming *NTA *Criminal mastermind and future enemy of James Bond. He commissions an expedition to El Dorado. Heinz Goldfoot *''Dr. Goldfoot and the Bikini Machine'' (film) *NRG *A mad German scientist who built a gang of female androids who were dispatched to seduce and rob wealthy men. *His androids were apparently built from some of Rotwang's original blueprints for Maria and smuggled into Stepford, Connecticut, as "Kitchen Appliances". *He is modeled after the actor who played him, Vincent Price. Oscar Goldman *''Cyborg'', Martin Caidin *''LXG80s'' *The head of the Office of Strategic Operations who disbanded the previous American League in 1979 after the defeat of Mr. Han’s army of the living dead. *Introduced as part of an April Fools' prank in 2010. Gorgo *''Gorgo'' (film) *''BD'', SSM *A young sea monster brought back to London from Nara Island for exploitation until his even larger mother, Ogra, went on a rampage across London to search for him. *Mentioned by Professor Quatermass in Trump Magazine. Gort *''The Day the Earth Stood Still'' (film) *V4C *A giant alien robot of indestructible material. Hermione Granger *''Harry Potter'' series, J. K. Rowling *V3I3 *A student at the Invisible College and former friend of Harry Potter, the Antichrist. She is seen sobbing in fear of the Antichrist's presence and is seen years later, dead in the same spot. Dorian Gray *''The Picture of Dorian Gray'', Oscar Wilde *V1C, V2I3 *A narcissistic, pansexual socialite who remains unaging and immortal while an enchanted painting of himself ages instead. The portrait in question is seen on display in the League wing of the British Museum. *For the character in the The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen ''film whose role is largely expanded, see Dorian Gray. Green Arrow *''More Fun Comics #73, DC Comics, Mort Weisinger, George Papp *V4I2 *The Robin Hood-inspired identity of Oliver Queen, a wealthy businessman and owner of Queen Industries in Star City. *An elderly Queen is seen in the Superhuman Retirement Home, being punched in the face by Captain America. Visual cameo only. Green Hornet *''The Green Hornet'' (radio program) *V4I2 *The masked crime-fighting alter ego of Britt Reid, a wealthy young publisher of the Daily Sentinel newspaper. *He is seen with an elderly Kato in the Superhuman Retirement Home in 2010. Grendel *''Beowulf'', English epic poem *BD *A demon who is slain by Scandinavian hero Beowulf. Jimmy Grey *''The Iron Fish'' *V2I4, BD *A boy saved by the Nautilus after the death of his family by an alien Tripod. Inspired by the design and technology of the Nautilus, he grows to be Professor James Grey, inventor of the Iron Fish series of vessels and joins the Warralson team, a surrogate League in the 1940s. He is said to have been lost at sea in 1948. Worzel Gummidge *''Worzel Gummidge'', Barbara Euphan Todd *V3I3 *A walking and talking, mischievous scarecrow from Scatterbrook Farm. He was killed during the Antichrist's massacre at Hogwarts, stabbed through the chest with an umbrella. *Visual cameo only. H H-9 (Rupert Bear) *''Daily Express'', Mary Tourtel *V2I4-6, V2S *One of the creations of Dr. Moreau. H-11 (Algy Pug) *''Daily Express'', Mary Tourtel *V2I4-6, V2S *One of the creations of Dr. Moreau. H-14 (Tiger Tim) *''Rainbow'', Julius Stafford Bakerand *V2I4-6, V2S *One of the creations of Dr. Moreau. H. Rider Haggard *Real individual *''ASV'' *The writer of Alan Quartermaine's slightly-embellished autobiographies. Gary Haliday *''Garry Halliday'', Justin Blake *BD *A commercial pilot who meets Mina and Allan at Birmingham Spaceport. *His name is a slight alteration of the character to the eponymous children's books. Basil Hallward *''The Picture of Dorian Gray'', Oscar Wilde *''V1C'' *The artist who created the enchanted painting of Dorian Gray, which is seen on the cover of Volume I next to a painting of the Nautilus, also by Hallward. Richard "Dick" Hannay *''The Thirty-Nine Steps'', John Buchan * BD *Hannay once mentioned to Mina Murray that the real "39 steps" led to the greatest secret in British history. This clue led Allan and Mina to Greyfriars School in Kent and the identity of Harry Lime. Septimus Harding *''The Warden'', Anthony Trollope *''V1I2'', V2I2 *A reverend who wrote articles against Miss Coote. He is killed by Martians on Horsell Common. Oliver "Ollie" Hardy *''Laurel & Hardy'' (film series) *BD *A bumbling blowhard who is always accompanied by his partner, Stanley Laurel. *Visual Cameo in Trump Comics. Jack Harkaway *''Jack Harkaway's Schooldays'', Bracebridge Hemyng *V1C, V1S *Schoolboy adventurer and proposed member of a 19th century League. Johnathan Harker * Dracula, Bram Stoker * V1I1, V2I3 * Divorced husband of Mina Murray. Captain Jack Harkness *''Doctor Who'' (TV series) and Torchwood (TV series) *V3I3 *An immortal former time-traveler from the 51st century and agent of the Torchwood Institute, a branch of MI5 operating in Cardiff, Wales. *Harkness has a visual cameo at King's Cross Platform, appearing two panels before the First and Eleventh Doctors' cameos. He is based visually on John Barrowman, who plays the character in both Doctor Who and Torchwood. Jim Hawkins *''Treasure Island'', Robert Lewis Stevenson *V1S *An old sea adventurer who kept Captain Flint's treasure map safely hidden ever since he was a boy. Hedwig *''Harry Potter'' series, J.K. Rowling *V3I3 *Harry Potter's former pet owl and familiar. The bird's body is seen lying beheaded on the floor of the Antichrist's hideaway. *Visual cameo only. Uriah Heep *''David Copperfield'', Charles Dickens *V1S *A vile blackmailer Matt Helm *''Death of a Citizen'', Donald Hamilton *''V4I1'' *A U.S. government counter-agent who was known for his heavy drinking. Fanny Hill *''Fanny Hill'', John Cleland *''V1I3'', V1C, NTA, BD *An immortal prostitute who was a member of a 19th century League. An erotic memoir of hers appears in Black Dossier. Hippomyrmices *''True History'', Lucian *MIM, *A species of hippopotamus-sized ants native to the moon. Mina Murray found the rotting remains of one during her space voyage in 1964. *Pete Munch speculates that these giant insects are the same bugs encountered in Los Angeles during the 1954 film Them!, of which Hugo Coghlan apparently fought. Addie Hitler *''Addie and Hermy - The Nasty Nazis'', The Dandy, Sam Fair *''NRB'' *An American comedian who used his striking semblance to Adenoid Hynkel to mock his regime. *Addie appears to be the League universe's equivalent of Charlie Chaplin who famously played Hynkel in The Great Dictator, a parody of Adolf Hitler. Henry Hobson *''Hobson's Choice'', Harold Brighouse *V1S *A Lancashire bootmaker and a tyrant to his family. Robin Hood *English legend *BD *A heroic former crusader who steals from the rich to give to the poor. Orlando once traveled with Hood and his Merry Men, who are described as being miserable along with most people in the Middle Ages. Shown in The Life of Orlando. He later appears in The Blazing World. Captain Hook *''Peter Pan'', J. M. Barrie *NTA *A cruel pirate captain, enemy of Peter Pan and member of the Pirates conference. Hookjaw * "Hookjaw", a strip from the'' Action comic book * V3I3 * A monstrous shark with a large hook in its jaw. The shark has been stuffed and is suspended in MI5 headquarters in 2009. Visual cameo only. * The shark is often assumed to be "Bruce", the shark from the film ''Jaws. Horatio Hornblower *''Hornblower'' series, C. S. Forester *V2I3, V3I1, BD, V3I2 *A heroic British Naval commander. He exists as the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen universe's analog for Horatio Nelson. Lord Horror *''Lord Horror'', David Britton *''NRG'' *A British psychopath who stalks the nightmarish streets of New York City slashing people with a straight razor. *He is an affiliate of the Mabuse family. Blanche & Jane Hudson *''Whatever Happened to Baby Jane'', Henry Farrell *BD *Two bitter sisters who served as child actresses in Hollywood. Their infamous rivalry was ridiculed in a comic strip published in the satirical Trump Comics. I Simon Iff * Stories by Aleister Crowley * V3I1 * A detective who uses magic to solve crimes. He is said to have sided with Oliver Haddo. The Iron Warrior *''Thrill Comics'' and New Funnies *BD *1930s prototype automation. Member of the Warrolson League as a failed counterpart to Edward Hyde. Ithaqqa *''Ithaqqa'', August Derleth *ASV *A Great Old One who possesses Allan Quatermain. Ivor the Engine *''Ivor the Engine'' (TV series) *V3I3 *A sentient steam locomotive of the Merioneth and Llantisilly Rail Traction Company Limited. His skeletal remains were found outside Hogwarts following the attack by the Antichrist. Visual cameo only. J Jacko Monkey *''Rainbow'', Julius Stafford Bakerand *V2I5 *A friend of Tiger Tim and one of Dr. Moreau's creations. *Is seen reading Homer's The Illiad. Visual cameo only. Jeeves *''Extricating Young Gussie'', P. G. Wodehouse *''BD'' *Assists the second Murray League in the Brinkley Court Affair. Joey Parrot *''Rainbow'', Julius Stafford Bakerand *V2I5 *A friend of Tiger Tim and one of Dr. Moreau's creations. *Is seen being devoured by a mutant rabbit. Visual cameo only. Hildegard "Hildy" Johnson * The Front Page, Ben Hecht & Charles MacArthur * PM, TJR, NRG * Hildy Johnson is an American female reporter for The Herald Examiner who wrote an article on the then-43-year-old Janni Nemo and later conducts the most personal interview ever recorded with Nemo on her seventieth birthday. Tracy Jordan *''30 Rock (TV series) *''V3I3, V4I1 *An actor who is starring in the new films "Who Dat Ninja?" and "Honky Grandma Be Trippin'" in the culturally-declining world of 2009. Jumbo Elephant *''Rainbow'', Julius Stafford Bakerand *V2I4-5, V3I1 *A friend of Tiger Tim and one of Dr. Moreau's creations. *Visual cameo only. K Kallikrates *''She'', H. Rider Haggard *''V1S'' *The Egyptian lover of Ayesha who was tragically slain by her hand. Kesuke Miyagi *''The Karate Kid'' (film) *''LXG80s'' *An elderly martial-arts master and handyman. He was tragically killed by the vampiric gang known as the 'Lost Boys'. *Introduced as part of an April Fools' prank in 2010. Michael Kane *''Kane of Old Mars'', Michael Moorcock *''V2I1'' *A human transported back in time to Mars where he establishes a ruling dynasty. John Carter entertains the possibility that Kane is not really of Earth origin and that his English-sounding name is a coincidence. Mister Kiss *''Mother London'', Michael Moorcock *BD *A professional mind-reader and stage performer. He is lodging at Mrs. Cornelius' boarding house. Jason King *''Jason King'' (TV series) *V4I1, V4I2 *A dilettante dandy and author of a series of adventure novels who worked as part of a team of investigators. *He is seen giving the elderly James Bond a briefing on the latest developments at the MI5 headquarters and later having to run a background check on the rejuvenated agent. William "Bill" King *''The Dandy'', James Clark *''V3I3'' *A big game hunter and animal tracker. He is buried next to Alan Quatermain's grave. King Kong * King Kong (film) * NTA, TJR, V4C * A gigantic gorilla and ruler of Skull Island in the early 1930s, who went on a rampage through New York City before falling to his death from the Empire State Building. * Janni Nemo says during an interview that she and her crew returned Kong's remains to Skull Island to give him a "decent burial". Koko the Clown *''Out of the Inkwell'' (cartoon), Max Fleischer *BD *A mischievous, black-and-white cartoon clown. *Visual cameo in The Blazing World. Mr. Kurtz *''Heart of Darkness'', Joseph Conrad *V1S, NTA *An agent for a company of ivory traders who became corrupted by the power he had over the natives of the Belgian Congo. L Lake LaMetrie Monster *''The Monster of Lake LaMetrie'', Wardon Curtis *V1S, NTA *A talking plesiosaur possessing the brain of a former ailing boy. Lavell *''The War of the Worlds'', H. G. Wells *V1I2 *An astronomer who discovers jets of gas erupting from Mars, which are actually the launches of alien ships. Stanley Laurel *''Laurel & Hardy'' (film series) *BD *A dimwitted simpleton who always accompanies his partner, Oliver Hardy. *Visual Cameo in Trump Comics. Lebowski *Original character *''NTA'' *A former member of the Naiad race from Scoti Moria who settled in America and continued his smoking habit. *The character is intended to be an ancestor of Jeffrey "The Dude" Lebowski from the film The Big Lebowski. Ho Ling *''The Case of Ho Ling'', Thomas Burke *V1I3 *Ho Ling is being tortured in Shen Yan's Barber Shop when Fu Manchu first appears. Lisa *''Weird Science'' (film) *LXG80s *A powerful, artificial femme fatale accidentally created by two sexually-frustrated teens. She was selected to join Doc Brown's American League in the 1980s. *Introduced as part of an April Fools' prank in 2010. The Little Prince *''The Little Prince'', Antoine de Saint-Exupéry *BD *A little boy who resided on an asteroid and visited the Earth. *Visual cameo in The Blazing World. Jet-Ace Logan *''The Comet'' (comic book series) *''BD'' *Newly appointed as head of Britain's space programme, along with Dan Dare and Captain Morgan. Seen in a newspaper. The Lone Ranger *''The Lone Ranger'' (radio series), Fran Striker, George W. Trendle *''NTA'', BD *A Texan Ranger-turned-masked vigilante and alter-ego of John Ried. Visual cameo in The Blazing World. Lonely *''Callan'' (TV series) *V3I2 *A petty criminal and sidekick to David Callan. *He is seen giving Jack Carter info on Basil Thomas' murder. Long John Silver *''Treasure Island'', Robert Lewis Stevenson *NTA *Member of the Pirate's conference. Pippi Longstocking *''Pippi Longstocking'' series, Astrid Lindgren *V3I2 *A mischievous redheaded girl born with superhuman strength. *An older version of her is seen wandering the streets of London in 1969, having gotten a job as a stripper. Visual cameo only. Sebastian Love *''Little Britain'' (TV series) *V3I3 *Former Private Secretary to the Prime Minister in 2009, seen in a visual cameo during the battle with the Antichrist. *He is visually based on actor and entertainer David Walliams, who portrayed him in sketches of Little Britain. Lulu *''Earth-Spirit'' and Pandora's Box, Frank Wedekind *V1S, V3I1 *A German femme fatale who leaves a trail of broken hearts and fortunes behind her, only to be killed by Jack the Ripper. Arsene Lupin *''Arsene Lupin, gentleman cambrioleur'', Maurice Leblanc *V1S, NTA, BD *Gentleman thief and member of Les Hommes Mysterieux. Vesper Lynd *''Casino Royale'', Ian Fleming *V3I3 *Love interest of James Bond VI (J6), based on appearance on Eva Green who played the character in the 2006 film Casino Royale. Visual cameo only. M Nomi Malone *''Showgirls'' (film) *''V3I3'' *A popular stripper who is seen on a poster. Draco Malfoy *''Harry Potter'' series, J. K. Rowling *V3I3 *Bully and fellow student of Harry Potter, who appears to be murdering Malfoy with the "Avada Kedavra" killing curse. Visual cameo. Manshonyagger *Various works, Cordwainer Smith *V4I1 *Future war robots that roam the wild lands between the fortified cities and prey on men. A group of them pursued Satin Astro and Burt Steele in the City of We before being destroyed. Marisa *Original character *ASV *An African maidservant in the service of Lady Ragnall. Jacob Marley *''A Christmas Carol'', Charles Dickens *V4I1 *The lingering soul of Ebenezer Scrooge's deceased business partner who visited him on Christmas Eve. He is seen residing on the island of Spectralia in 2009. *Visual cameo only. Mars Man *''Marsman Comics'' (comic book series) *MIM *Member of the superhero group The Seven Stars. He was a Martian explorer who traveled to Earth to study humans and ended up becoming a superhero. Masterspy *''Supercar'' (TV show) *BD *A foreign spy obsessed with getting his hands on 'Supercar' and adversary of Mike Mercury. *Visual cameo in the spaceport, spying on Mike and Jimmy. Martian Manhunter *''Detective Comics'' #225, DC Comics, Joseph Samachson, Joe Certa *SSM *A powerful Martian superhero and one of the seven original members of the Justice League of America. He is named J'onn J'onzz, after John Carter and Gullivar Jones. *He is seen checking Marsman's passport at the Mars spaceport. Angus MacGyver *''MacGyver'' (TV show) *LXG80s *An tech wizard and resourceful secret agent for the Phoenix Foundation who prefers non-violent resolutions. He was selected to join Doc Brown's American League in the 1980s. *Introduced as part of an April Fools' prank in 2010. Troy McClure *''The Simpsons'' (TV show) *''V3S'' *A struggling B-movie actor often appearing in infomercials, educational films, and porn knock-off films. *Referred to as "Roy McClure". Minerva McGonagall *''Harry Potter'' series, J.K. Rowling *V3I3 *Deputy headmistress and professor at Hogwarts. She is seen being tortured by the Antichrist in a brief flashback. Finn McMissile *''Cars 2'' (film) *V4I1 *A living British spy car. He is seen being attended by a crew of mechanics at MI5 headquaters. *Visual cameo only. McTeague *''McTeague'', Frank Norris *V1S *A dentist who has no license to practice and is subject to greed. Michael "Mike" Mercury *''Supercar'' (TV show) *BD *The test pilot for the mini flying aircraft known as 'Supercar', often accompanied by Jimmy Gibson and his pet chimpanzee, Mitch. *Visual cameo in the spaceport. John Melmoth *''Melmoth the Wanderer'', Charles Maturin *V1S *A man who sold his soul to the devil in exchange for lengthened life, and spends most of his time bewailing his fate. Josef Mengele *''The Boys From Brazil'', Ira Levin *NRG *A German concentration camp doctor who fled to South America and created 94 young clones of Adolf Hitler. *In the LoEG universe, Mengle created clones of Adenoid Hynkel and Ayesha instead. He is modeled after Gregory Peck, who played him in the film adaption. Merlin *English folklore *''NTA'', BD, V3I2 *A famous wizard mentioned several times, particularly by Orlando. He was given Excalibur by the Lady of the Lake. Orlando proudly states "I've fucked Merlin" when speaking with young women at a club in 1969. Metaluna Mutant *''This Island Earth'' (film) *BD *A race of grotesque insectoid mutants genetically engineered for labor by an alien race of humanoids. *Visual Cameo in the Interplanetary Zoo satirized in Trump Comics. Black Micheal *''The Prisoner of Zenda'', Anthony Hope Hawkins *V1S, NTA *The evil Duke of Strelsau. General Midwinter *''Billion Dollar Brain'' (film) *''NRG'' *An anti-Soviet oil tycoon who runs a sophisticated computer which controls a worldwide right-wing anti-Soviet spy network. *He is mentioned to be a Nazi sympathizer in league with Bormann and Goldfoot's android manufacturing company. "Minister" *''Monty Python's Flying Circus'' sketch "The Ministry of Silly Walks" (episode "Face the Press"), Monty Python *V3I2 *An unnamed civil servant performing a "silly walk", who passes the League in 1969. He is based visually on John Cleese. Visual cameo. Miss America *''Marvel Mystery Comics'' #49, Marvel Comics, Otto Binder, Al Gabriele *V4I2 *The superhero identity of Madeline Joyce, a socially aware teenaged heiress who secretly tampered with a contraption during a thunderstorm that gave her superpowers. *And elderly Joyce was a resident in the Superhuman Retirement Home in 2010. Moby Dick *''Moby Dick'', Herman Melville *V1S, V3I1, BD, *A great albino whale once hunted by Ishmael's former captain, Ahab. *Visual cameo. Mole *''The Wind in the Willows'', Kenneth Grahame *V2I5 *A humble creation of Moreau's creations. *He is seen talking with Mr. Toad and Rat. Visual cameo only. Mollie and Peter *''The Wishing-Chair'' series, Enid Blyton *BD *Two children who own a magical flying chair that can transport them to anywhere. *Visual Cameo in The Blazing World. Tony Montana *''Scarface'' (film) *''LXG80s'' *The newly resurrected kingpin leader of the vampiric gang known as the 'Lost Boys'. *Introduced as part of an April Fools' prank in 2010. Moomin *''Moomintroll'' series, Tove Jansson *''NTA'', TJR *A race of little, white trolls with large snouts resembling hippopotamuses that inhabit the Moominvalley in Sweden. During WWII, Adenoid Hynkel had a large percentage of the native Moomin population exterminated as part of a systematic purge. Moon-Watcher *''2001: A Space Odyssey'', Arthur C. Clarke *MIM *A primitive ape-man who was given greater sentience thanks to a mysterious crystalline monolith in Africa. Colonel Sebastian Moran *''The Adventure of the Empty House'', Arthur Conan Doyle *V1I5 *Right-hand man of James Moriarty and enemy of Sherlock Holmes who is present during Moriarty's defeat at Reichenbach Falls. Hank Morgan *''A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court'', Mark Twain *V1S, V2C *A Yankee engineer from Connecticut who received a severe blow to the head and claimed to have met Arthur Pendragon and his knights. Dean Moriarty *''On the Road'', Jack Kerouac *''BD'' *Member of a 1950s American League and great-grandson of James Moriarty. Mors *''Der Luftpirat und sein lenken Luftschiff'' (comic book series) *V1I3-4, V1I6, VIS, V2S, BD, NRB *German air pirate. He had correspondence with his French counterpart Jean Robur. His family was condemned to the labor camps by Adenoid Hynkel and is survived by his grandson, Manfred Mors. Mowgli *''The Jungle Book'', Rudyard Kipling *V1S *A feral Indian boy raised by wolves and an acquaintance of Dr. John Dolittle. Mufasa *''The Lion King'' (film) *V3I3 *The ghost of a lion seen in the clouds above Allan Quatermain's grave in Africa. *Though Mufasa appears to be the more obvious explanation for the lion in the clouds, it has also been suggested that the lion could be a reference to Aslan from The Chronicles of Narnia by C. S. Lewis and represent the Messiah, given the Christian repurposing of Mary Poppins. Pete Munch *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (TV Series) *MIM *An American astronaut and avid conspiracy theorist who speculates on the origins of the Selenites. *He is the father of detective John Munch. Baron von Münchhausen *''Baron Munchausen's Narrative of his Marvellous Travels and Campaigns in Russia'', Rudolf Erich Raspe *V1C, V1I6, V2I3, MIM *A German nobleman who experienced many absurd and improbable adventures that were likely the product of his own imagination. A marble bust of him was kept in the British Museum; visual cameo only. Jill Munroe *''Charlie's Angels'' (TV series) *LXG80s *An attractive private investigator and proposed member of the previous American League. Visual cameo only. *Introduced as part of an April Fools' prank in 2010. Mysta of the Moon *''Planet Comics'', Fiction House, Joe Doolin *MIM *A beautiful woman residing on the moon who is the sole possessor of the scientific knowledge of the universe. She and her robot servant are known to combat evil. *It should be noted that Mysta is depicted having white or blonde hair in the comics while the one appearing in Minions of the Moon is described as being brunette. N Nacumeran *''The Travels of John Mandeville'', Sir John Mandeville *NTA, V4I1 *A deceased race of dog-headed warriors inhabiting the island of Nacumera. Hiro Nakamura * Heroes ''(TV series) * V3I3 * A Japanese comic book geek who has the ability to control the flow of time and teleport. He is seen attempting to time-travel during the battle with the Antichrist with his sword on his back. Namor the Sub-Mariner *''Motion Picture Funnies Weekly, Marvel Comics, Bill Everett *V4I2 *The mutant superpowered son of a human sea captain and a princess of the mythical undersea kingdom of Atlantis. *He is seen in the Superhuman Retirement Home in 2010. Visual cameo only. Nemesis the Warlock *''2000 AD'', Pat Mills & Kevin O'Neill *V3I2 *A demonic, fire-breathing alien who fights to free the galaxy from tyranny. A bust of the creature was seen in Kosmo Gallion's bookshop in 1969. Visual cameo only. Dr. Nikola *''A Bid for Fortune'', Guy Boothby *''V1I5'', V1S, V2I2, V2I3, NRG *An occultist criminal mastermind and supervillain; the Victorian forerunner to Fu Manchu. *Not to be confused with Nikola Tesla. Julius No *''Dr. No'', Ian Fleming *''BD'' *A "yellow peril" criminal mastermind and suspected descendant of Fu Manchu whom James Bond claims to have defeated. Dr. No turns out to be a hoax manufactured by Bond's American leaders. Noddy *''Noddy'', Enid Blyton *NTA, BD *A little wooden boy who resides in Toyland near the North Pole. N.W.H. *''Fear of a Black Hat (film) *''V3I3 *A rap group that released the album "Scratch my Bitch". *N.H.W. is likely intended to be the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen universe analog for real-life rap group N.W.A. Nyarlathotep *''The Haunter of the Dark'', H. P. Lovecraft *''BD'' *A Cthuloid extraterrestrial monster and emissary of Yuggoth, who offers a truce between Prospero and the Lliogor. Le Nyctalope *''L'Homme Qui Peut Vivre dans l'Eau'', Jean de la Hire *NTA, BD *Superhero and member of Les Hommes Mysterieux O Gerald O'Brien *''Nineteen eighty-four'', George Orwell *''BD'' *Director of the Ministry of Love during the Big Brother regime. Ogilvy * The War of the Worlds, H. G. Wells * V1I6, V2I2 * An astronomer who discovers the "Martian explosions" and is subsequently killed by a welcoming party for the Martians. Kim "Kimball" O'hara *''Kim'', Rudyard Kipling *BD *A spy who worked in colonial India who is responsible for the middle name of Robert Cherry. Old Man of Coblenz *''An Old Man of Coblenz'', Edward Lear *V2I3 *An elderly man born with immense legs that could travel lengths within just one stride. His tall skeleton is seen in the League Museum; visual cameo only. Olimpia *''The Sandman'', H. T. A. Hoffman *''NTA'', BD *A mechanical maiden created by the mad Dr. Coppelius as sort of an artificial daughter. She later became Queen of Toyland. *She passes Mina, Orlando, and Allan in the Blazing World. *Referred to as "Olympia". Captain Robert Owemuch *''The Floating Island'', Richard Head *NYA *Explorer, perpetual traveler and member of Prospero's Men. P David Palmer *''24'' (TV series) *''V3I3'', V4I2 *President of the United States in 2009. His nationality was put into question in 2010 by Johnny Gentle. *An analog for real-life President Barack Obama. Sancho Panza *''Don Quixote'', Miguel Cervantes *NTA *Servant of Don Quixote. Sal Paradyse *''On the Road'', Jack Kerouac *''BD'' *Member of the 1950s American League Aloysius "Nosey" Parker *''Thunderbirds'' (TV series) *V3I2 *The butler and chauffeur to Lady Penelope. Visual cameo only. Peter Rabbit *''The Tale of Peter Rabbit'', Beatrix Potter *V2I6 *Anthropomorphic rabbit created by Dr. Moreau. *He is seen being fed by a mother fox to her young. Visual cameo only. Linus van Pelt *''Peanuts'', Charles M. Schultz *BD *The intellectual friend of Charlie Brown who always carries his security blanket. *He is seen with his friend in The Blazing World. Visual cameo only. Pinocchio *''The Adventures of Pinocchio'', Carlo Collodi *V2C *A living wooden puppet who aspires to be a "real boy". His head was removed and later put on display in the League museum. Andy Pipkin *''Little Britain'' (TV series) *V3I3 *An overweight man who feigns intellectual and physical disability and the need for a wheelchair, unbeknownst to his carer and friend Lou. He is seen running from his wheelchair during the battle with the Antichrist, much to Lou's surprise. Visual cameo. Philip "Pip" Pirrip *''Great Expectations'', Charles Dickens *''V1S'' *A former orphan and blacksmith apprentice who moved to London and became a wealthy gentleman. Plastic Man *''Police Comics'', Quality Comics, Jack Cole *V4I2 *A former crook named Patrick "Eel" O'Brian who was doused with a large drum of unidentified chemical liquid that turned him into rubber, allowing him to stretch, bounce and mold himself into any shape. *An elderly O'Brian is seen in the Superhuman Retirement Home in 2010, trying to hang himself. Visual cameo only. Pluto *''The Black Cat'', Edgar Allan Poe *V1S, V3I1 *The ghostly apparition of a one-eyed cat that causes misfortune to all who do it wrong. Playingcard Solider *''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'', Lewis Carrol *V2C *One of the anthropomorphic cards whom Alice confronted while in Wonderland. The being's remains were later stored in a class chamber on display at the League museum. Vicky Pollard *''Little Britain'' (TV series) *V3I3 *A socially repugnant and overweight teenager living in East-end London. She is seen during the battle with the Antichrist with other Little Britain characters. Visual cameo. Pong-Ping *''Daily Express'', Mary Tourtel *V2I5 *An anthropomorphic Pekinese created by Dr. Moreau and a friend of Rupert Bear. *Visual cameo only. Popeye *''Thimble Theatre'', Elzie Crisler Segar *V3I1, NHI *A sailor with incredible strength who enjoys spinach. He is seen when Janni Nemo enters London in 1910, and again in 1925 when Janni steals from Ayesha. Visual cameo. Austin Powers *''Austin Powers'' (film series) *V4I1 *A British agent from the 1960s who was kept cryogenically frozen in preparation for his archvillain's imminent return. *Visual cameo only. Teddy Prendrick *''The Island of Dr. Moreau'', H. G. Wells *V2I4 *A former assistant of Dr. Moreau who is driven mad by his experiments. He passes Mina and Allan during the Martian invasion. Psammead *''Five Children and It'', E. Nesbit *''NTA'', BD *A sand-fairy with the ability to grant wishes. Alan is seen examining its stuffed and mounted body in Greyfriars. Jemimah Puddle-Duck *''The Tale of Jemimah Puddle-Duck'', Beatrix Potter *V2I5 *A naive anthropomorphic duck created by Dr. Moreau. *Visual cameo only. Captain Horatio Pugwash *''The Eagle'', John Ryan *NTA *A pompous but friendly captain of the Black Pig. Member of the Pirates' conference. The Purple Terror *''The Purple Terror'', Fred M. White *V1S *A dangerous carnivorous plant. Puss in Boots *''Puss in Boots'', Giovanni Francesco Straparola *''NTA'' *A cunning cat who used trickery and deceit to gain power, wealth, and the hand of a princess in marriage for his penniless and low-born master. *The castle the cat gained from a shapeshifting ogre was later destroyed in the devastation caused by WWI. Q "Q" *''Dr. No'' (film) *BD *Leader of "Q-Branch" at MI5, identified by the "Q" letter on his badge. Visual cameo. Harry Quatermain *''Allan Quatermain'', H. R. Haggard *''V1I2'' *The only child of Allan Quatermain, who died from polio prior to the events of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume One. Bernard Quartermass *''The Quatermass Experiment'' (film serial) *BD *A professor of physics and subjugator of sinister alien forces. His experiences were spoofed in a comic strip published in the satirical Trump Comics in which he takes his nephew and niece to the Interplanetary Zoo on the Isle of Wight. Quong Lee *''The Song Book of Quong Lee of Limehouse'', Thomas Burke *V1I3, V3I1 *A purveyor of fine teas who clues Mina Murray into finding the home of Fu Manchu. He is also indirectly mentioned in Century: 1910. Don Quixote *''Don Quixote'', Miguel de Cervantes *NTA, BD *A Spanish aristocrat turned knight-errand. R Lady Ragnall *''The Ivory Child'', H. R. Haggard *ASV *A friend of Allan Quatermain who dies of fright when Quatermain is possessed by Ithaqqa. Becky Randall *''Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm'', Kate Douglas Wiggin *V1I2 *One of Miss Coote's students and Griffin's victims. Rat *''The Wind in the Willows'', Kenneth Grahame *V2I5 *A friendly water vole created by Dr. Moreau. *He is seen talking with Mole and Mr. Toad. Visual cameo only. Frank Reade Sr. *''Frank Reade'' series, Luis Seranens *''NHI'' *Father of Frank Reade Jr. and inventor of the Steam Man of the Prairies. Mentioned in dialogue. Duke De Richeleu *''Forbidden Territory'', Dennis Wheatley *''V4I1'' *An adventurous aristocrat and occultist who fights against Satanists & black magic users. Rima *''Green Mansions: A Romance of the Tropical Forest'', William Henry Hudson *''NTA'', NRG *The last of her tribe, Riolama was a mysterious feral woman dressed in spider webs that could communicate with birds. She was tragically killed by the natives who feared her and her forest. Erwin Rommel *Real Individual *NRB *A German Field Marshal identified as “the Desert Fox” because of his exploits while in command in North Africa. He is seen accompanying Adenoid Hynkel in his private car while visiting Africa. *He is modeled after actor James Mason, who played Rommel in the film The Desert Fox. Marmaduke Ruggles *''Ruggles of Red Gap'', Harry Leon Wilson *''NTA'' *An eminently correct English manservant who was transferred to a remote American town and confused for a wealthy retired Englishman colonel. The Rutles *''The Rutles'' (film) *V3I2 *A popular British band who led the musical "British invasion". As with their original counterparts, the Rutles are an analog for the real-life pop band The Beatles. S Doctor Sachs *''Doctor Sax'', Jack Kerouac *''BD'' *A relative of Fu Manchu who captures Dean Moriarty to perpetuate a feud between the Moriarty and Fu families. William Samson, Sr. *Original character *V2I3, V2I5, V2I6 *Father of William Samson Jr., coach driver of the Murray group who is present when Hyde reveals he has murdered Griffin. William Samson, Jr./The Wolf of Kabul *''The Wizard'' (story paper) and The Hotspur (comic series) *BD *Former adventurer and member of the failed American League. Sapathwa *''The Blue Dwarf, A Tale of Love Mystery and Crime; Introducing Many Startling Incidents In The Life of That Celebrated Highwayman, Dick Turpin'', Percy Bolingbroke St. John *V1C *A disguised nobleman and proposed member of a 19th century League. Clark Savage Sr. *''Doc Savage Magazine'' #1, Henry W. Ralston, John L. Nanovic, Lester Dent *''NRG'', V4I2 *The father of Clark "Doc" Savage Jr., who raised his son to be strong in both mind and body as humanly possible. *He hired Hugo Coghlan to assassinate Hugo Danner so that there would be no competition between him and Doc. Tom Sawyer *''Tom Sawyer'' series, Mark Twain *V2I3 *An American detective who grew up in St. Petersburg, Missouri. A framed picture of him is seen in the League's office labeled "Thomas S-". Visual cameo only. *A far younger version of the character would later be incorporated into the film adapation. Frank Serpico *''Serpico'', Peter Maas *LXG80s *An undercover NYPD officer and proposed member of the previous American League. Visual cameo only. *Introduced as part of an April Fools' prank in 2010. Severin *''Venus in Furs'', Leopold von Sacher-Masoch *V1S *A dissipated dilettante who fell in love first with a statue of Venus and then later with his neighbor, Wanda, who resembles the statue. John Shaft *''Shaft'' series, Ernest Tidyman *LXG80s *An African-American detective and proposed member of the previous American League. Visual cameo only. *Introduced as part of an April Fools' prank in 2010. Johnny Silence *''John Silence, Physician Extraordinary'', Algernon Blackwood *V3I1, TJR *A detective and physician with psychic powers spotted at an occult gentlemen's club in 1910. Sinbad *''Sinbad the Sailor'', 1001 Arabian Nights, anonymous *NTA, BD *A famous explorer and hero, and former lover of Orlando. Captain Slaughterboard *''Captain Slaughterboard Drops Anchor'', Mervyn Peake *NTA *Member of the Pirates conference. George Smiley *Several novels by Lohn Le Carré *BD *Assistant of M (Harry Lime) in 1958. Nevada Smith *''Nevada Smith'' (film) *V4I2 *The half Native American film director who staged the infant Superman's crash landing in Smallville, Kansas, as part of a propaganda film. Severus Snape *''Harry Potter'', J.K. Rowling *V3I3 *A potions teacher at the Invisible College who held a personal grudge against the Antichrist. He was killed during the massacre at Hogwarts. *The character bears little resemblance to his literary description but the dialogue clearly indicates this to be Severus. Soup Dragon *''Clangers (TV series) *MIM *A gentle dragon living on the moon, who provides the native Clangers with soup. Spring-Heeled Jack *English folklore c. 1837 *V1S, V2C, V2S *A devil-like creature who can leap at great distances. His costume was found and put on display in the League museum. Squiddly Diddly *''The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show (TV series) *NRG *An intelligent octopus skilled at playing musical instruments kept captive in an aquatic park known as Bubbleland. *His stuffed body is seen in Janni Nemo's office. Amber St. Clair *''Forever Amber'', Kathleen Winsor *BD *A courtesan and member of Prospero's Men. Stardust the Space Wizard *''Stardust the Super Wizard'' (comic series), Fletcher Hanks *MIM, V4I2 *Supervillain and nemesis of Captain Universe, who attempted to gain access to a secret college of science-gods. Captain Universe locked him in ice-nine and took control of his base. Will Stanton *''The Dark is Rising'', Susan Cooper *''V3I3'' *One of the several candidates chosen by Oliver Haddo to become the Antichrist. His name appears on a file in Tom Riddle's office. John Steed *''The Avengers'' (TV series) *V3I3 *A secret agent working for MI3 and an old partner of Emma Knight's. *A picture of Steed is seen on Emma's office desk in 2009, implying that he might have passed away. Steel Commando *''Thunder #1'', Fleetway Comics, Alex Henderson *V4I1 *A WWII Mark 1 Indistructable Robot soldier built by Professor Brayne. His deactivated body was kept in the Seven Stars hideout. *Visual cameo only. Stent *''The War of the Worlds'', H. G. Wells *V2I2 *The Astronomer Royal, who joins the small party attempting to communicate with the aliens only to be killed by their Heat-Ray. Adam Strange *''Showcase'' #17, DC Comics, Julius Schwartz, Murphy Anderson *V4I2 *An archeologist accidentally transported to the distant planet of Rann who protects both worlds from extraterrestrial threats. *He is seen in the Superhuman Retirement Home in 2010. Visual cameo only. Heinrich Strasser *''Casablanca'' (film) *NRB *A Nazi Major stationed in Northern Africa. *He is seen accompanying Adenoid Hynkel in his private car while visiting Africa. Visual cameo only. Sun Wukong/The Monkey King *''Journey to the West'', Wu Cheng'en *NTA *A Simian demigod of Chinese mythology, also known as the Great Sage Equal to Heaven, found stuffed in a Chinese museum by Orlando, who doesn't believe the body is as old as the museum claims due to his "recent" clothes. Superman *''Action Comics'', DC Comics, Jerry Siegel, Joe Shuster *V4I2 *A superpowered alien humanoid from the shattered planet of Krypton. It is revealed that his life in Smallville, Kansas, was all staged by film director Nevada Smith as part of an American propaganda effort. Surface Agent X-2-Zero *''Stingray'' (TV series) *V4I1 *An Aquaphibian agent for Titan skilled in the art of disguise, as well as in playing the piano and the organ. His skeletal remains can be seen underwater off the coast of Nacumera. *Visual cameo only. Swine-Thing *''The House on the Borderland'', William Hope Hodgson *''NTA'', BD *An extradimensional humanoid monster resembling a large pig that haunts an eerie ruined house in Ireland. *Visual Cameo in The Blazing World. Doctor Christopher Syn *''Doctor Syn: A Tale of the Romney Marsh'' *''V1I2'', V1C, NTA, BD *A pirate, smuggler and clergyman and member of an 18th century League and member of the Pirates Conference. He is seen in a painting in the film. T Tarna the Jungle Boy *''Swift'', Harry Bishop *''V3I3'' *A white boy in the African jungles who could communicate with animals. He is buried next to Alan Quatermain's grave. Suki Tawdry *''The Beggar's Opera'', John Gay *V3I1, V3I2, V3I3 *A prostitute and resident of the Cuttlefish Hotel, who speaks entirely in song in the style of The Threepenny Opera. She seems omniscient and pre-aware of the Nautilus' arrival and Janni's impending massacre of the East-End. *Different incarnations of Tawdry appear through the next hundred years, similarly narrating the events through song. In 1976 "Zuki and the Tawdries" are a punk-rock band with a female lead singer (an analog for real-life band Siouxsie and the Banshees), and in 2009 she is depicted as Spooky Tawdry, an analog for contemporary pop singer Lady Gaga. Dr. John Richard Taverner * The Secrets of Dr. Taverner, Dion Fortune * V3I1 * A detective with psychic powers spotted at the Merlin Society club. Troy Tempest *''Stingray'' (TV series) *V4I1 *The pilot of the Stingray submarine, always ready to risk his life to defend the Earth from the dreaded aquaphibians. *He and his co-pilot, Phones Sheridan, are killed by Orlando when she confiscated their submersible on the island of Nacumera. Simon Templar *''The Saint'', Leslie Charteris *V3I2 *A Robin Hood-like outlaw known as 'The Saint'. *He is seen arguing with another incarnation of James Bond in a Mogul service station. Visual cameo only. Terrence & Philip *''South Park'' (TV series) *''V4I2'' *A Canadian comedy duo who ruthlessly satirize political figures. Their show is believed to be the reason why Johnny Gentle wants to append their native country. *The two comedians appear to be the League universe's analogs for show creators Trey Parker and Matt Stone. Nikola Tesla *Real individual *''V1I1'' *Inventor of some of the advanced technology of the 19th century. His name features in the Edison Teslaton, a circuit-breaker he presumably invented with Thomas Edison. The Thin Man *''Metropolis'' (film) *NRB *A former agent of Rotwang and Hynkle's informant. Mike Thingmaker *''Mess Mend'' trilogy, Marietta Shaginian *''TJR'' *A Connecticut woodworker and a revolutionary Communist who defeats a corrupt capitalist conspiracy and achieves a Communist utopia in the United States. Thomas the Tank Engine *''The Railway Series'', Rev. W. Awdry & Christopher Awdry *V3I3 *A magical, sentient steam locomotive from the Island of Sodor. His skeletal remains were found outside Hogwarts following the attack by the Antichrist. Visual cameo only. Thompson/Thomson *''The Adventures of Tintin'' series, Hergé *V3I1, V3I2 *A pair of incompetent, identical twin detectives. One of them is seen wandering King's Cross Station in 1969. Visual cameo only. Thor *Norse mythology *BD *A hammer-wielding thunder god who is seen slaying the gigantic serpent Jormungand during Ragnarök, the Norse doomsday scenario. Seen in Orlando's biography. The Time Traveler *''The Time Machine'', H.G. Wells *ASV, V1S *The man who invented the world's first working Time Machine whose real name is unknown. He picked up Allan Quatermain, John Carter, and Randolph Carter to oppose the Mi-go infestation in the future. Tired Tim *''Chips'', Tom Browne *V1I6, V1S, V2I5, V3I2 *A friendly if mischievous tramp, often paired with Weary Willy. *Visual cameo during the Martian invasion of London. Tiresias *Greek mythology *BD *Father of Orlando and Manto. Dismayed to discover Orlando had inherited his gender-changing abilities, he sold him to pirate slavers and died escorting Manto to become the Oracle at Delphi. Mr. Toad *''The Wind in the Willows'', Kenneth Grahame *V2I5, V3I1 *An anthropomorphic toad of Moreau's creation, who drives a motorcar and escorts Allan and Mina. He is later seen preserved in a jar of formaldehyde at the secret annex. Lou Todd *''Little Britain'' (TV Series) *V3I3 *A gentleman looking after his friend Andy, who feigns the need for a wheelchair. Lou is shocked to see Andy leap from his wheelchair during the battle with the Antichrist in 2009. Visual cameo only. Sweeny Todd *''The String of Pearls'', unknown author *V1S *A London barber who kills his clients and turns them into meat pies, which he and his partner Mrs. Lovett then sell. Tralfamadorian *''Slaughter-House-Five'', Kurt Vonnegut *BD *An alien race resembling a cyclopean toilet plunger that experiences life in four dimensions and can see all points across time. *A Tralfamadorian is seen being held captive in the Interplanetary Zoo in a satirical comic strip published by Trump Comics. Triffid *''The Day of the Triffids'', John Wyndham *BD *A race of mobile, carnivorous alien plants well known for their predatory nature and venomous stingers. The plant is depicted stinging Professor Quatermass' nephew in a satirical comic strip published in Trump Comics. Malcolm Tucker *''The Thick of It'' (TV series) *V3I3 *A foul-mouthed Director of Communications of the British Government, seen violently insulting and swearing during a live television interview in 2009. *Malcolm Tucker is based on appearance on Peter Capaldi, who portrayed him in the TV series of his origin. U Uatu * Fantastic Four #13, Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, Jack Kirby * MIM * A member of the Watchers, a race of aliens assigned to observe life in the universe without interfering. Uatu lives on the Blue Side of the Moon. * Referred to as "The Voyeur". King Pere Ubu *''Ubu Roi'', Alfred Jarry *V1S, NTA, TJR *An unpleasant authoritarian figure who seized control of a Polish city. He was later deposed by Adenoid Hynkel during WWII. Uncle Sam *''National Comics'', Quality Comics, Will Eisner *''V4I2'' *A mystical being who was originally the spirit of a slain patriotic soldier from the American Revolutionary War who reappeared in the world whenever his country needed him. *He is mentioned by a nurse in 2010 as having passed away years ago. V Jean Valjean * Les Misérables, Victor Hugo * NTA * A former criminal who took up a new identity to escape imprisonment, and became a kind benefactor to the poor during the 1832 June Rebellion in Paris. His name appears in Parisian sewers. Abraham Van Helsing * Dracula, Bram Stoker * V1S, NTA, V3I2 * A vampire hunter whom Mina Murray faced Count Dracula with. She hopelessly calls for his help during a drug-induced hallucination during which she loses her sanity. Sir Francis Varney *''Varney the Vampire'', James Malcolm Rymer *V1C, V1S *A vampire and member of a mid-19th century League. His picture appears on the cover of the Volume I trade paperback. Venus *Roman mythology/''Under the Hill'', Aubrey Beardsley *NTA, BD *Queen of Horselberg and goddess of beauty. W Annie Walker *''Coronation Street (TV series) *''BD *Mentioned by Jack Walker. Jack Walker *''Coronation Street'' (TV series) *BD *Bartender of the Malibu pub on Bayswater Road in London, 1958, but after an election and the end of the INGSOC regime, he and his wife Annie plan on moving back up North, ostensibly then becoming the owners of the Rovers Return Inn, saying their "rovin' days are over". He is on first-name terms with James Bond. *He is based on appearance on Arthur Leslie, who portrayed him in the ongoing television soap drama between 1960 and 1970. Kit "The Phantom" Walker *''The Phantom'', Lee Falk *V3I2 *A purple costumed vigilante who operates from the African country of Bangalla with his animal companions. *He is seen during Mina's drug-induced spiritual transcendence into the astral plane. Visual cameo only. Captain Joan Warralson *''Worrals'' series, W. E. Johns *BD, V3I3 *Leader of the Warralson Group, a failed attempt at the League creating during Mina Murray's apparent defection to the United States. *She is insinuated to be in a homosexual relationship with her sidekick Betty "Frecks" Lovell. In the Secret Annex in 2009, scandalous "blackmail documents" are seen which include photographs of Warralson in the middle of a sexual act with a female lover. Dr. John Watson * A Study in Scarlet, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle * V1I5 * Friend, flatmate, assistant and biographer of Sherlock Holmes. Watson is never seen or directly named, but Holmes is seen writing him a farewell note before his confrontation with Professor Moriarty at Reichenbach. Weary Willy *''Chips'', Tom Browne *V1I6, V1S, V2I5, V3I2 *A friendly if mischievous tramp, often paired with Tired Tim. *Visual cameo during the Martian invasion of London. Ronald Weasley *''Harry Potter'' series, J. K. Rowling *V3I3 *Student of the Invisible College and former friend of the Antichrist Harry Potter, who murders him. Visual cameo only. Herbert George "H. G." Wells * Real individual * V2I2, V3I2 * A prolific English writer and historical chronicler. He is seen in the role of the unnamed narrator of The War of the Worlds, speaking with another witness of the Martian attack on Horsell Common. * In Volume III: Century, Andrew Norton mentions H. G. Wells and implies that the events of the Martian invasion are included in Volume II of Wells' real-life historical record The Outline of History ''(a statement which in itself is an inside-joke to [[The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume II|''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume II]]). * In real-life, Wells was the pioneering science-fiction author of The First Men in the Moon, The Time Machine,'' The War of the Worlds'' and The Invisible Man. Because of the mutual author, Alan Moore claims he felt it was only natural that Hawley Griffin would side with the Martians in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Michael Westen * Burn Notice (TV series) * V3I3 * A disillusioned CIA agent who revealed to Emma Night that James Bond murdered her father. White Rabbit *''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'', Lewis Carrol *V2C *The rabbit in a waistcoat Alice followed into Wonderland. The animal was later caught and stuffed and mounted on display in the League museum. Pollyanna Whittier * Pollyanna, Eleanor H. Porter * V1I2 * A student at Miss Coote's school and one of Griffin's victims. Woozy Winks *''Police Comics'', Quality Comics, Jack Cole *V4I2 *The bumbling, overweight, inept sidekick of Plastic Man. *Visual cameo in the Superhuman Retirement Home. Winnie-the-Pooh *''Winnie-the-Pooh'', A. A. Milne *BD, V3I2 *A stuffed bear who resides in the Hundred Acre Wood. *Visual cameo in The Blazing World and a statue outside Basil Thomas' house. Snow White *''Snow White'', The Brothers Grimm *BD *A princess. Snow White appears in The Blazing World talking with Charlie Brown. She is drawn based on the 1937 Walt Disney film Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Visual cameo. Rosemary Woodhouse * Rosemary's Baby, Ira Levin * V3I2 * Mentioned by Oliver Haddo's son as the former mother of the Antichrist, but her child died soon after birth. Bertram Wooster * Extricating Young Gussie, P. G. Wodehouse * BD * Present during the Brikley Court Affair and was nearly oblivious to the otherworldly situation. Son Wukong *Chinese legend & Journey to the West, Wu Cheng'en *NTA *A monkey emperor and deity who once terrorized both China and Heaven before his imprisonment by the Buddha. His stuffed body was later put on display in a museum. X "Xenomorph" * Alien (film) * V3I1 * A race of parasitic, biomechanical extraterrestrial creatures which breed through human hosts. An ancient statue in the Secret Annex depicts a human being used as a host for the "face-hugger", a parasite which impregnates humans with the larger Alien hybrids. * The presence of the "Xenomorphs" in 1910 invites confusion, as the Alien ''films are set in the distant future. This could be a reference to the expanded ''Aliens vs. Predator universe, which suggests that the eponymous extraterrestrials from the Predator ''film series brought the creatures to ancient Earth cultures, which became the subject of an unsuccessful film franchise. Y Robin Yaldwyn *''Winstons, Miles Amber *V3I1 *A well-to-do Edwardian artist who produced the painting "What Now?" from the Copper Art Gallery, appearing on the back cover of Century: 1910. * Yaldwyn is used as an analog for real-life painter Walter Sickert, who appeared as a secondary character in Alan Moore's Jack the Ripper-related graphic novel'' From Hell'', which is widely regarded to be his most celebrated work. Some have speculated that Sickert was the real identity of Jack the Ripper. Z Prince Zaleski * Prince Zaleski and Cummings King Monk, M. P. Shiel * V3I1 * A turban-wearing supernatural detective spotted by Carnacki at the Merlin society. Zanoni * Zanoni, Edwad Bulwer-Lytton * V3I1 * Immortal Chaldean sorcerer and member of the Merlin society. Zebedee *''The Magic Roundabout'' (TV series) *V3I3 *A magical wizard resembling an anthropomorphic spring. *A poster depicting the being can be seen outside King's Cross Station. Visual cameo only. Monsieur Zenith * The Sexton Blake series, Anthony Skene * BD * An albino gentleman thief who duels Orlando for the thrill of it, and a member of Les Hommes Mystérieux. Zoonie *''Fireball XL5'' (TV series) *BD *A Lazoon - a monkey-like alien from the planet Colevio known for their empathetic abilities and capacity to mimic almost any creature's speech, including human. A troop of Lazoons is shown being held in captivity in the spaceport, having just brutally killed one of their own kind due to its irritating lisp. Zorro *''All-Story Weekly'' #2, Johnston McCulley *''NTA'', BD *A Spanish masked adventurer who protects innocents from oppressive tyrants. *Zorro is named "The Fox" (the English version of the word Zorro) and has a visual cameo in the Blazing World. Category:Characters Category:Individuals